<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Там, где нет темноты by Leka_Koks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757653">Там, где нет темноты</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks'>Leka_Koks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drug Use, Gen, M/M, Suicide, dark!Boris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Борис зовет его с собой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>«Мы встретимся там, где нет темноты» - цитата из романа Дж. Оруэлла «1984». Место, где нет темноты, по роману - это Министерство Любви, где производили пытки заключенных граждан.<br/>Бета: Мело (первая часть)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бориса он видит только под кайфом. Чертового Бориса, который приходит к нему, говорит с ним, словно еще жив.</p><p>Словно Тео еще жив.</p><p>Последняя их встреча случается несколько дней назад, когда Тео понимает, что он ломается и не может больше терпеть, хотя раньше говорил себе, что завяжет, но это было так давно, в прошлой жизни. Такое чувство, что он уже попал в ад.</p><p>Потому что Тео в своей жизни очень много грешил.</p><p>— <i>Хей, Поттер, отвратительный день, а?</i></p><p>— Да.</p><p>— <i>Хочешь, поцелую тебя? Тебе сразу полегчает, обещаю!</i> — Борис смеется, достает маленький складной нож и начинает играть им, перекручивая между бледными пальцами. Тео чувствует, как начинают дрожать его внутренности, пытаясь побороть тошноту.</p><p>Он смотрит на Бориса, развалившегося на его кровати в Лас-Вегасе, и думает — насколько это затянется на этот раз? В прошлый раз он проводит с Борисом четыре часа, самые долгие четыре часа в его жизни. Он часто задается вопросом: разве от галлюцинаций бывает больно физически?</p><p>И Тео знает  —  бывает.</p><p>В его галлюцинациях всегда светло и ярко. Бориса он видит отчетливо, как будто он не сходит с ума и это все — по-настоящему. Только яркий свет навевает страх и ужас, а не спокойствие. Он путается и уже не может понять, где реальность, а где — галлюцинации, вызванные его воспаленным сознанием.</p><p>В первый раз после дозы он так радуется, видя Бориса, и мысли, что он уже подошел к краю и смотрит в пропасть, отходят на второй план.</p><p>Борис важнее. А еще в руках он держит картину, его птичку, и Тео сдается.</p><p>Только Борис уже не тот голодный подросток, который дрочил Тео в темноте, и не тот взрослый, опасный и все равно заботливый по отношению к Тео. Нет, этот Борис — нечто иное. Он издевается и пытается довести Тео до точки, столкнуть в эту самую пропасть.</p><p>Потому что настоящего Бориса пристреливают еще тогда, в Амстердаме, а картину вновь похищают.</p><p>И Тео ломается.</p><p>— <i>Поттер, Поттер</i>, — говорит Борис и садится рядом с Тео на пол у стены, а после подносит острие ножа к его глазу и смеется. — <i>Я скучал по тебе. А ты? Ты по мне скучал?</i></p><p>Как-то раз Тео решает молчать и не реагировать, и тогда Борис просто ломает ему руку. Раздается громкий хруст костей, плечо обжигает, Тео кричит и тупо смотрит на вывернутый под неестественным углом плечевой сустав и локоть, пока Борис рядом хохочет. Такой боли он не чувствует, даже когда решает полностью завязать с вещиствами.</p><p>Держится он недолго.</p><p>— Да, да, скучал.</p><p>— <i>Тогда почему ты не хочешь остаться со мной навсегда, а?</i></p><p>Уговоры. Вот, что делает этот Борис.</p><p>— <i>Тебе всего-то нужно ввести себе чуть больше, чем нужно. И ты свободен. И со мной. Ты никому там не нужен, слышишь? Ты нужен мне, только мне.</i></p><p>Тео чувствует, как глаза, словно мылом, жгут слезы, и прикусывает щеку изнутри, пока рот не наполняется соленой кровью. Этого Бориса он боится, хотя понимает, что он — единственный, кто его не оставит, единственный кто будет помнить. А вот своя реальная жизнь ему кажется галлюцинацией: Тео уже и не помнит, что делает каждый день, не помнит людей, которых встречает. Никого, даже Хоби и Пиппу. Ему хочется сказать, что им он еще нужен, но Борис так часто повторяет эти слова, что Тео начинает сомневаться. Начинает ему верить.</p><p>Он пытается собрать себя из осколков чужих жизней, не замечая, что собственная уже превратилась в пепел.</p><p>Борис гладит его по руке, пока Тео пытается унять истерику и сфокусировать зрение хоть на чем-то, потому что вся комната плывет. Отпускает его до странного быстро. Тео приходит в себя, словно вырывается из-под чего-то очень тягучего и холодного. Глаза слезятся и болят, когда он пытается проморгаться и понять, где находится. Тео даже не помнит, где закинулся на этот раз. Но, когда мозги начинают немного соображать, он видит перед собой Хоби, который стоит рядом с ним и смотрит скорбным взглядом. Тео чувствует, как по верхней губе течет что-то теплое, он быстро проводит пальцами, собирая влагу, и смотрит на ярко-красную кровь.</p><p>— Тео, я... тебе надо собрать вещи. Я договорился с одной клиникой, ты побудешь пока там.</p><p>
  <i>Ты никому не нужен, кроме меня.</i>
</p><p>Закрывая глаза, Тео медленно кивает. Вот и наступает тот момент, которого Борис так ждет. Когда от Тео отказываются все, кто ему дорог, когда остается только Борис, который не бросит его никогда, как он и говорил.</p><p>Хоби уходит ждать его внизу, а Тео быстро запирает комнату на замок. У него не так много времени, действовать надо быстро.</p><p>Его руки не дрожат.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Изначальный вариант, до зфбшной цензуры :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бориса он видит только под героином. Чертового Бориса, который приходит к нему, говорит с ним, словно еще жив.</p><p>Словно Тео еще жив.</p><p>Последняя их встреча случается несколько дней назад, когда Тео понимает, что он ломается и не может больше терпеть, хотя раньше говорил себе, что не притронется к героину, но это было так давно, в прошлой жизни. Такое чувство, что он уже попал в ад.</p><p>Потому что Тео в своей жизни очень много грешил.</p><p>— <i>Хей, Поттер, отвратительный день, а?</i></p><p>— Да.</p><p>— <i>Хочешь, поцелую тебя? Тебе сразу полегчает, обещаю!</i> — Борис смеется, достает маленький складной нож и начинает играть им, перекручивая между бледными пальцами. Тео чувствует, как начинают дрожать его внутренности, пытаясь побороть тошноту.</p><p>Он смотрит на Бориса, развалившегося на его кровати в Лас-Вегасе, и думает — насколько это затянется на этот раз? В прошлый раз он проводит с Борисом четыре часа, самые долгие четыре часа в его жизни. Он часто задается вопросом: разве от галлюцинаций бывает больно физически?</p><p>И Тео знает —  бывает.</p><p>В его галлюцинациях всегда светло и ярко. Бориса он видит отчетливо, как будто он не сходит с ума и это все — по-настоящему. Только яркий свет навевает страх и ужас, а не спокойствие. Он путается и уже не может понять, где реальность, а где — галлюцинации, вызванные его воспаленным сознанием.</p><p>В первый раз после дозы героина он так радуется, видя Бориса, и мысли, что он уже подошел к краю и смотрит в пропасть, отходят на второй план.</p><p>Борис важнее. А еще в руках он держит картину, его птичку, и Тео сдается.</p><p>Только Борис уже не тот голодный подросток, который дрочил Тео в темноте, и не тот взрослый, опасный и все равно заботливый по отношению к Тео. Нет, этот Борис — нечто иное. Он издевается и пытается довести Тео до точки, столкнуть в эту самую пропасть.</p><p>Потому что настоящего Бориса пристреливают еще тогда, в Амстердаме, а картину вновь похищают.</p><p>И Тео ломается.</p><p>— <i>Поттер, Поттер</i>, — говорит Борис и садится рядом с Тео на пол у стены, а после подносит острие ножа к его глазу и смеется. — <i>Я скучал по тебе. А ты? Ты по мне скучал?</i></p><p>Как-то раз Тео решает молчать и не реагировать, и тогда Борис просто ломает ему руку. Раздается громкий хруст костей, плечо обжигает, Тео кричит и тупо смотрит на вывернутый под неестественным углом плечевой сустав и локоть, пока Борис рядом хохочет. Такой боли он не чувствует, даже когда решает завязать с героином.</p><p>Держится он недолго.</p><p>— Да, да, скучал.</p><p>— <i>Тогда почему ты не хочешь остаться со мной навсегда, а?</i></p><p>Уговоры. Вот, что делает этот Борис.</p><p>— <i>Тебе всего-то нужно ввести себе чуть больше, чем нужно. И ты свободен. И со мной. Ты никому там не нужен, слышишь? Ты нужен мне, только мне.</i></p><p>Тео чувствует, как глаза, словно мылом, жгут слезы, и прикусывает щеку изнутри, пока рот не наполняется соленой кровью. Этого Бориса он боится, хотя понимает, что он — единственный, кто его не оставит, единственный кто будет помнить. А вот своя реальная жизнь ему кажется галлюцинацией: Тео уже и не помнит, что делает каждый день, не помнит людей, которых встречает. Никого, даже Хоби и Пиппу. Ему хочется сказать, что им он еще нужен, но Борис так часто повторяет эти слова, что Тео начинает сомневаться. Начинает ему верить.</p><p>Он пытается собрать себя из осколков чужих жизней, не замечая, что собственная уже превратилась в пепел.</p><p>Борис гладит его по руке, пока Тео пытается унять истерику и сфокусировать зрение хоть на чем-то, потому что вся комната плывет. Эффект от героина заканчивается до странного быстро. Тео приходит в себя, словно вырывается из-под чего-то очень тягучего и холодного. Глаза слезятся и болят, когда он пытается проморгаться и понять, где находится. Тео даже не помнит, где закинулся на этот раз. Но, когда мозги начинают немного соображать, он видит перед собой Хоби, который стоит рядом с ним и смотрит скорбным взглядом. Тео чувствует, как по верхней губе течет что-то теплое, он быстро проводит пальцами, собирая влагу, и смотрит на ярко-красную кровь.</p><p>— Тео, я... тебе надо собрать вещи. Я договорился с одной клиникой, ты побудешь пока там.</p><p>
  <i>Ты никому не нужен, кроме меня.</i>
</p><p>Закрывая глаза, Тео медленно кивает. Вот и наступает тот момент, которого Борис так ждет. Когда от Тео отказываются все, кто ему дорог, когда остается только Борис, который не бросит его никогда, как он и говорил.</p><p>Хоби уходит ждать его внизу, а Тео быстро запирает комнату на замок. У него не так много времени, действовать надо быстро. Тео разогревает весь героин, который у него есть, надеясь, что этого хватит, и берет использованный шприц, оставленный на тумбочке рядом с кроватью.</p><p>Его руки не дрожат.</p><p>Игла больно протыкает кожу, но эта боль приносит успокоение, и Тео блаженно закрывает глаза, а потом, открыв их, видит перед собой улыбающегося Бориса, освещенного только уличным фонарем, и вокруг — темная ночь Вегаса.</p><p>
  <i>Наконец-то.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>